


Santo Sacrilégio

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Character Death, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Murder, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Phillip é um jovem padre de uma pequena paroquia, que parece ser muito gentil e altruísta, mas Tweek tem certeza que há algo de errado com ele.Só precisava provar.





	1. Chapter 1

Phillip foi o padre transferido para aquela paróquia anos atrás, logo após a morte do antigo padre Max. O novo clérigo era um homem jovem, gentil e sempre devotado as palavras de Jesus Cristo e aos ensinamentos de Deus. Apesar de ele ter demorado um pouco para conquistar as pessoas do vilarejo, a gentileza, a educação e aquela absoluta falta de orgulho – no sentido ruim da palavra. – conquistou a simpatia de todos, um a um.

Ricos e pobres chegavam na igreja de Phillip e eram tratados igualmente já que ele, diferente do antigo padre, era humilde. 

As coisas na paróquia também melhoraram depois que ele assumiu a igreja, as pessoas não morriam mais por doenças. Quem se sentia mal ia até a igreja e o jovem padre fazia algum tipo de milagre de cura, que afastava as enfermidades como se elas nunca tivessem acontecido. 

O povo só não chamava Phillip de santo pois ele reprovava isso, dizia ser apenas um simples homem, servo de Deus e que era Dele que todos os milagres e curas vinham.

_Eu sou um simples pecador, senhores_, dizia o sacerdote com um sorriso gentil e aqueles dentes brancos demais, _agradeçam ao nosso Senhor, ele que verdadeiramente merece a graça_.

O homem era perfeito, uma benção vinda dos Céus, as pessoas diziam. 

Mas Tweek sabia mais que isso, sabia que havia algo de estranho com Phillip. Ninguém conseguia ser absolutamente tão feliz o tempo todo, sempre falar daquele jeito manso e educado com todos, independentemente da roupa que vestiam.

Sabia sobre os eventuais passeios noturnos do jovem padre em direção a floresta e de como ele voltava sempre poucas horas antes do amanhecer. Havia visto ele pela janela um par de vezes, na calada da noite, conversando com aquele estranho e alto homem. 

Sem falar que, Phillip apenas curar os doentes _não era certo! _Enfermidades não eram o castigo de Deus para punir e levar os pecadores, certo? Como ele apenas passava pela vontade de Deus como se não fosse nada!? Apenas as bruxas faziam isso! Conhecia as histórias de como Annie curou Stan Marsh da tosse infernal, tirou do leito de morte, usando apenas algumas plantas, ou seja, _bruxaria_! 

Phillip esquentava folhas na água quente e bebia, parecia o tipo de coisa que apenas bruxas fariam! 

Claro que Tweek nunca havia visto uma bruxa, Annie era apena uma história contada pelos seus pais e o fim dela foi a fogueira, quando o loiro ainda era muito pequeno para lembrar. 

Uma vez questionou sua mãe sobre como Phillip havia curado o seu pai tão facilmente, insinuando bruxaria, e ela não hesitou em lhe bater, dizendo para que parasse de falar heresias. 

_O jovem padre é bom_, lembrava-se dela falando,_ ele ajudou o seu pai, mostre um pouco de agradecimento!_

Nunca mais falou das suas suspeitas com ela.

Mas hoje iria provar que havia algo de errado com o padre Phillip, pensou absolutamente determinado enquanto olhava o homem loiro da janela da sua casa indo em direção a floresta sem uma tocha para iluminar o caminho. 

Ele não parecia sequer temer a escuridão. 

Mesmo com medo de se perder na floresta, com medo do escuro, Tweek precisava provar o seu ponto. Confirmar que não eram apenas paranoias ou um reles engano seu. Mas, Deus, tinha tanta certeza de que o sacerdote não era tão bom quanto parecia, ele dava todos os sinais!

Esperou passar algum tempo até sair de casa para, incertamente, entrar na floresta escura. A lua estava brilhante naquela noite e haviam todas as estrelas de testemunha no céu, mas o jovem estava apenas tenso demais para observar a beleza.

Após um tempo de caminhada com a terra e as pequenas pedrinhas sob seus pés calejados, Tweek escutou sons estranhos na floresta. Pareciam sons humanos.

Então, subitamente, houve a iluminação alaranjada do fogo e Tweek virou o rosto naquela direção, sentindo o medo pulsar fortemente no peito. Com as mãos tremendo levemente, caminhou o mais cuidadosamente possível diante da meia luz querendo achar sua fonte.

Encontrou facilmente a fogueira, enquanto aqueles s_ons_ ficavam mais claros e altos. Lembravam bastante os barulhos que os seus pais faziam as vezes de noite, enquanto fingia estar dormindo.

Mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos mostraram. O sacerdote Phillip estava ali, completamente nú, com aquele homem estranho entre as pernas dele em um momento intimo demais.

Não conseguiu desviar o olhar, sentindo-se horrorizado e envergonhado de uma forma que nunca ficou antes em toda a sua vida. O homem loiro gemia agarrado ao desconhecido, com as pernas ao redor do tronco dele parecendo estar deleitando-se completamente com o pecaminoso ato de _sodomia_. Eles trocavam beijos e juras de amor romântico, enquanto Tweek apenas não conseguia parar de olhar sentindo o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

Estava certo esse tempo inteiro, mas também era pior do que imaginou a princípio.

Não percebeu o tempo passando e quando sentiu o incomodo entre as pernas, sentiu-se sujo. Isso era pecado, não era!? Deus com certeza iria lhe punir por aquilo! Tweek iria queimar no fogo do Inferno!

Finalmente olhou para outra direção enquanto a estranha culpa corroía suas entranhas, deu dois ou três passos para trás antes de pisar em um maldito galho, que fez barulho demais e chamou a atenção desnecessária dos dois homens muito ocupados perto da fogueira.

Subitamente o medo voltou, por isso se escondeu atrás de uma grande árvore.

— O que foi isso? — A voz do homem de cabelo preto era particularmente profunda e grossa. Levemente _distorcida_? Havia alguma coisa esquisita, disso tinha certeza.

— Tenho certeza que é apenas um animal- — Dessa vez foi Phillip, que cortou a fala no meio da frase.. — _Damien_?

Temendo o que poderia acontecer, Tweek já estava pronto para correr para longe de toda aquela blasfêmia desprezada por Deus. Porém, foi em um piscar de olhos que o homem de cabelo preto apareceu na sua frente, como se fosse _bruxaria_.

Ele usava apenas calças presas por um cordão na cintura e tinha o físico de um construtor, de quem trabalha com pedra, mas a parte inexplicável eram os olhos com as sobrancelhas grossas e franzidas logo acima. Os olhos eram vermelhos e brilhantes, _pareciam de um_ _demônio._

— _Pip _— O homem falou sem desviar o olhar, nem por um instante. Era assustador. — _eu devo matar_?

Tweek grunhiu de medo, tremendo diante da figura intimidante. Então houveram passos e logo um Phillip desarrumado e seminu apareceu no seu campo de visão, segurando a batina preta perto do corpo.

—_ Tweek!?_ — Ele arregalou aqueles olhos azuis de uma forma que, na sua opinião, pareceu cínica. — Por que tu estás aqui esta hora da noite-?

— E-eu sempre soube que havia alguma coisa errada! — Gritou e o interrompeu. — _Mas isso-!_? Com um _homem- c-com essa criatura_\- 

— Por favor, Tweek, eu peço para que se acalme — Então olhou para o homem loiro absolutamente chocado, enquanto ele parecia apenas muito calmo. Até mesmo sorriu tranquilamente diante das acusações. — te garanto que eu ficaria muito feliz em explicar o que está acontecendo se você me permitir — Havia algo nos olhos do padre com aquela luz alaranjada, algo obscuro na forma que ele olhou na sua direção. — mas, _primeiro_, devo ressaltar que não foi nada educado da sua parte me seguir no meio da noite.

Ali estava a serenidade que sempre incomodou Tweek, a estranha calma. Havia acabado de descobrir algo que Phillip definitivamente queria esconder, por que diabos ele estava apenas tão despreocupado!?

— Não tem o que explicar, você-! _Eu vou falar para todos sobre essa heresia!_

— _Filho,_ ninguém vai acreditar em você. — O sorriso sarcástico dele era algo que nunca tinha visto, nem mesmo parecia combinar e aquele olhar sombrio também não. — Mas se tu vais mesmo insistir neste desfecho irracional, _apenas posso lamentar pela sua alma_. Damien, você poderia...?

Então algo naquele homem estranho, Damien, mudou. Chifres cresceram nas laterais da cabeça dele e a luz laranja mudou para uma vermelha, mais forte como se fosse algo _infernal_, ao mesmo tempo que começou a rezar por proteção.

— Prometo que levarei o teu corpo para os seus pais, _filho_.

_Naquela noite Deus não escutou as preces de Tweek_.

Havia falado para os pais de Tweek que havia achado ele, em uma das suas caminhadas, afogado no lado que existia no fundo da floresta. Phillip, honestamente, sentiu pelos pobres fiéis que tinham perdido o único filho e sentiu ainda mais pelo pobre jovem, que se tivesse apenas lhe escutado ainda estaria vivo. 

A verdade era que não arriscaria a própria integridade pelo bem de ninguém na Terra, gostava honestamente de ajudar os outros, mas para tudo existem limites. 

Por mais que soubesse exatamente onde a alma de Tweek estava, sabia que velar o corpo e rezar por ele traria algum consolo para os pobres pais. Ele foi enterrado no cemitério comum que ficava ao redor do terreno da igreja.

Estava anoitecendo quando Phillip começou a acender, uma por uma, todas as velas do grande altar. Ao terminar o seu trabalho a visão era muito bonita, principalmente com a cruz de Jesus Cristo no fundo e toda a iluminação no ambiente sacro. Ajoelhou-se ali abaixando a cabeça, com as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo em puro respeito, onde começaria uma conversa interessante com um Deus que nunca lhe respondeu.

Até que sentiu aquela mão no ombro, virou a cabeça e sorriu ao ver que era Damien. 

— Eu pensei que você não pudesse entrar na morada de Deus.

Levantou-se do chão alisando a batina no processo, elegantemente.

— Ele é um _velho amigo_, Pip, — Como sempre ele só lhe chamava pelo apelido, mas Phillip meio que gostava. O demônio se aproximou mais, então prendeu uma mecha loira sua atrás da orelha, carinhosamente. — mas prefiro _foder _você longe da casa dele.

Assim que inclinou-se para beijar o demônio, sentiu as mãos dele segurando sua cintura possessivamente. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Damien, enquanto precisava ficar na ponta dos pés para realmente beijá-lo, mas rapidamente ele lhe ergueu algumas polegadas do chão. 

A relação entre Damien e Pip era antiga e bastante peculiar. 

Aquele demônio, o próprio _anticristo_, vivia entre os mortais se escondendo na pele de um humano quando conheceu Phillip, quando os dois eram crianças. O loiro era um garoto alegre apesar de a situação precária em que vivia no _mosteiro_. A família havia mandado ele, o filho mais novo, até lá para virar padre pois era tanto um costume quanto, bem, nenhum deles realmente nunca gostou de Pip.

Eles acabaram se conhecendo em uma situação que Phillip quis dar um pedaço de pão para um pobre, mas o monge velho que estava com ele não deixou e Damien presenciou a cena por inteiro. 

Curioso, o anticristo foi atrás daquela criança e, aos poucos, aproximou-se dele. Escuto-o falando da sua vida no mosteiro e das injustiças e crueldades que vivia todos os dias e, o mais curioso e importante, como Phillip ficava desconcertado quando não era capaz de ajudar quem precisava.

Altruísmo não era uma qualidade que Damien observava em muitos humanos, muito menos vinda de uma alma tão genuinamente bondosa que duvidava tão veemente de Deus e os seus métodos. De uma recompensa após a morte totalmente inalcançável, que não via nada verdadeiro em fazer o bem esperando algo em troca.

Em troca da alma de Phillip, ajudaria ele a ajudar seja quem precisasse, mas no final aquele acordo acabou sendo mais vantajoso para o loiro, afinal… 

_Damien tinha se apaixonado por Pip_.

Separou o beijo um pouco ofegante e olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis tão bonitos, que eram como o mar que ele, Phillip, nunca tinha visto. Algum dia o levaria até lá. O loiro estava com o rosto levemente vermelho e deu um daqueles sorrisos bonitos que eram como o mundo inteiro de Damien, que poderiam muito bem lhe fazer começar ou terminar o apocalipse quando ele bem quisesse.

Será que Pip fazia alguma ideia do poder que tinha sobre Damien?

— Eu estava aqui, me perguntando — Pip começou, enquanto dedilhava o seu peito sugestivamente, mas discreto, com uma mão só. A outra estava parada no ombro. — se você não gostaria de respirar um pouco de _ar fresco _e _caminhar_ na floresta… 

Retribui aquele sorriso com outro cheio de segundas intenções.

— _Eu adoraria_.


	2. Deus não tem piedade dos sodomitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anos atrás, quando Phillip ainda vivia em um velho mosteiro, Damien vai visita-lo tarde da noite.

Havia um motivo simples para Phillip, um jovem que ainda estava estudando para entrar no clero, tivesse um cômodo exclusivo no mosteiro. Os outros monges não suportavam a presença do loiro por muito tempo, o seu otimismo era dito como irritante e incômodo na maior parte do tempo e nenhum deles gostava de como Phillip, quando ia para a cidade, se ajoelhava perto de uma daquelas crianças famintas e lhe dava o pedaço de pão que seria o seu almoço.

Na primeira vez que fez isso, poucos anos atrás, foi castigado e ficou três dias sem receber comida – o que não adiantou de nada, pois _Damien _trouxe o que comer – com a justificativa de que não era grato pela comida e pelo abrigo que tinha sem que precisasse fazer nada além de os estudos. 

Os monges pareciam esquecer que era Phillip que ficava o dia todo limpando o mosteiro, cuidando dos animais e só tinha realmente tempo para estudar de noite a luz de velas, em um quarto afastado e sem porta, na parte mais distante de onde estava localizada a igreja. 

Ao menos a vista da janela era a mais bonita, apesar de a queda perigosamente alta e íngreme se olhasse para baixo, onde no fim ficava a floresta. 

A vela queimava lentamente e Phillip escrevia no papel com a pena e a tinta, em uma mesa que ficava na frente da janela e oposta a porta. Estava fazendo uma cópia da bíblia, um trabalho que deveria ser apenas de monges experientes, porém tinha sido castigado por não limpar bem o chão do salão comum e deveria terminar as mais de mil páginas em vinte dias. 

Phillip sabia que não conseguiria e os outros monges também, ninguém jamais conseguiria em tão pouco tempo, mas esse era o propósito, o jovem sabia que o objetivo era que falhasse.

Suspirou cansado e olhou para a janela, a lua e as centenas de estrelas estavam tão bonitas aquela noite, ao mesmo tempo que fazer a cópia do livro sagrado não era exatamente a coisa mais divertida de se fazer. 

Até que a chama na vela tremulou levemente, mas não havia corrente de ar alguma. Virou o corpo na cadeira de madeira e deu um sorriso ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho:

— _Damien_!

Levantou-se da cadeira e andou rapidamente para abraçá-lo, conseguindo apenas passar os braços ao redor do tronco do anticristo. Os dois tinham praticamente a mesma idade, mas ele era bem mais alto que Phillip. E maior. Sentiu aqueles braços ao redor do corpo, retribuindo o gesto carinhoso.

— Eu também senti a sua falta, Pip. — O abraço não durou muito tempo e viu Damien com um pequeno sorriso quando se afastou alguns centímetros. — Perdi muita coisa?

O anticristo ficou ausente por mais ou menos sete dias inteiros, para resolver alguns assuntos com o pai dele, _Satanás_. Contrariando o bom senso, aquilo nunca realmente assustou o loiro. 

— O monge me colocou para escrever a cópia da bíblia como punição por não ter limpado o chão do mosteiro direito.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a nova informação, parecia incomodado.

— Eu poderia matar se tu pedisse, você sabe disso… 

— Mas esse não foi o nosso acordo, Damien. — Sorriu tranquilamente apesar de a sugestão de assassinato, já acostumado com os comentários sádicos. Ele nunca havia feito nada que falava à Pip, pelo menos não na sua frente. — Ao invés disso, eu aceitaria ajuda com o livro.

Foi encarado por cinco segundos inteiros antes que o demônio revirasse os olhos vermelhos. Ele chegou a abrir a boca para começar a falar, mas não teve a chance:

— Porém, eu acabei de terminar cento e cinquentas páginas. — Sorriu sem jeito. — No momento, um descanso soa como uma ideia agradável. 

— O que você quiser, Pip. — Damien ficou visivelmente mais satisfeito por não precisar encostar no livro sagrado imediatamente.

Precisava levantar o queixo e ele abaixar ligeiramente a cabeça que pudessem se encarar. Sorriu mais abertamente, sem nenhum motivo em particular, e o recém-chegado acompanhou. O jeito que Damien agia consigo, as gentilezas e os sorrisos faziam com que ele não se encaixasse nas descrições bíblicas de como o filho do mal deveria ser. 

Se não fosse pelos poderes e pelas vezes que o viu interagir com outras pessoas, não diria que ele era o anticristo. Mesmo naqueles olhos completamente não humanos em que Phillip apenas via beleza.

Uma súbita vergonha subiu pelo rosto quando Damien chegou mais perto, de repente com aquela seriedade tomando conta da expressão do anticristo, e sentiu ele beijando os seus lábios. Foi um beijo rápido, apenas um encostar simples de lábios e o loiro ficou muito confuso ao encarar o rosto dele depois disso, entender a razão disso e o porquê que tinha gostado. 

_Por que parece ser tão certo..._ ?

Damien desviou o olhar, parecendo não saber o que fazer, enquanto tentou se afastar murmurando alguma coisa que não conseguiu entender. No primeiro momento não disse nada, ainda processando aquele ato que, ao mesmo tempo que parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo, lhe pegou totalmente desprevenido.

Então encarou o mais alto silenciosamente durante poucos segundos, se perguntando por que diabos ele tinha se afastado_. _Agarrou a gola da camiseta de algodão com as duas mãos, puxando-o para perto novamente e daquela vez foi Phillip que beijou primeiro.

As mãos dele foram para a sua cintura, apertando ali e puxando para perto, enquanto tomava o controle do beijo que o loiro alegremente cedeu. Respirou fundo e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro homem, ficando quase na ponta dos pés para conseguir alcançá-lo. 

Quando o ar faltou eles precisaram terminar o beijo, mas Damien apenas lhe segurou mais perto, como se Phillip fosse sumir. Ele encarou o loiro durante vários instantes, com aquele fogo crepitando no fundo dos olhos:

— É _isso_ que você quer? 

Acariciou o cabelo dele delicadamente, pensando na resposta por alguns segundos e logo abriu um sorriso:

— "_Isso"?_ Não fale assim… Damien, eu quero você.

— Creio que eu poderia atender a esse pedido. — O sorriso predatório do moreno não lhe assustou, nem mesmo aqueles dentes visivelmente mais pontiagudos e afiados que de uma pessoa normal, muito pelo contrário.

Quando Damien tirou o Phillip do chão, imediatamente o loiro prendeu as pernas ao redor do corpo dele e o próximo beijo foi urgente, necessitado. Passou as unhas pelas costas largas dele e ofegou ao sentir aqueles toques por dentro da camisa, diretamente na pele, porque Damien era literalmente _quente_. 

Não prestou atenção na movimentação e só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando ele lhe colocou sobre a cama. Não era particularmente macia e confortável, na realidade machucava a suas costas bastante, mas não reclamaria do pobre colchão de palha agora, não quando ele iria fazer um imenso favor. 

Logo já estava sem camisa e Damien também, enquanto ele tinha esses ombros grandes o loiro era magro, talvez um pouco magro demais por conta das condições que vivia. Admirou o outro por alguns poucos segundos, sem perceber que mordia o lábio. Ele se colocou por cima de Pip, atacando os lábios, a pele no pescoço e na clavícula, enquanto mãos apressadas trabalhavam no cordão que impedia as suas calças de caírem.

— Inferno, você é lindo demais.

Não evitou o gemido quando Damien enfiou a mão dentro das roupas restantes e acariciou o pau que na verdade já marcava nas calças há uns minutos. Agarrou os ombros dele pelas costas enquanto, sem sentir um pingo de vergonha, tentou abrir mais as pernas querendo mais daquela sensação. O moreno apenas tratou de tirar logo as suas calças e Phillip sentiu-se confortável nu na frente dele, de uma forma que não imaginou que se sentiria.

Parecia apenas… _certo_.

O que verdadeiramente fez o seu rosto esquentar foi o jeito lascivo que Damien olhou para o seu corpo, já pegando o seu pênis sem pudor algum e masturbando em um ritmo agradável, fazendo o loiro fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho. Mas queria fazer alguma coisa também, sentir o corpo do anticristo com as mãos e assim o fez, passando as duas palmas pelo peitoral enquanto ele roubou mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas Pip foi mais ousado quando deslizou aquelas mãos cada vez mais para o sul, sorrateiramente enfiando-as dentro das calças dele.

Ganhou um gemido abafado pelo beijo assim que segurou o pau dele, imitando os mesmos movimentos que antes Damien fazia em Phillip. Quebrou o contato dos lábios, mas ofegou ainda muito perto deles, deixando as pálpebras ligeiramente entreabertas e encontrando aqueles olhos vermelhos lhe encarando de volta, com o que parecia ser toda a luxúria do mundo.

Um orgulho estranho brotou no seu peito, mas não teve tempo o suficiente para pensar no que aquilo significava quando Damien subitamente segurou a as suas pernas e ficou ajoelhado ali, entre as duas, em uma posição que deixava Pip absolutamente vulnerável. Tudo que o loiro conseguiu sentir foi a mais pura excitação.

Apenas havia ouvido falar do tal pecado da _sodomia_ durante as suas leituras, mas para tantas pessoas na cidade de Sodoma terem cedido a ele deveria realmente ser algo incrível. Afinal aquele nome, com toda certeza, não foi dado atoa… _Claro que não_, Deus havia destruído _Sodoma_ e não teve piedade com nenhum dos _sodomitas_.

Por sorte Deus nunca olhou por Phillip.

De onde Damien tinha conseguido aquele pequeno jarro com um óleo que cheirava fracamente a algum tipo de flor era um mistério, o mesmo que rondava de onde ele de uma hora para a outra conseguia comida, mas não era algo que Pip pensaria no momento. Ou se importava. Mas o uso dele foi bastante instintivo. 

O anticristo continuou segurando uma das suas pernas pela coxa enquanto o primeiro dedo que ele usou deslizou mais facilmente do que Pip imaginou para dentro, tudo por causa do óleo, ainda sim o leve incômodo foi inevitável. A sensação também era estranha, mas não de um jeito ruim. Ofegou baixo assim que ele colocou outro e agora estavam os dedos indicador e médio deslizando para dentro e para fora da sua entrada, lentamente lhe abrindo.

Ficou particularmente vocal quando aqueles dedos acharam _algo _ali dentro que fez Phillip imediatamente desejar em voz alta por mais, segurar o braço de Damien e apertar a pele com as unhas. Felizmente o seu pedido foi prontamente realizado, junto de um terceiro dedo que, honestamente, conseguiu se acostumar bem mais rápido que os dois primeiros.

Mas não houve tempo o suficiente para que sentisse muito mais que isso e não evitou um resmungo quando Damien tirou aqueles dedos, mas se sentiu estranhamente vazio depois disso. Respirando pesado e sentindo o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, apoiou os dois cotovelos na cama para conseguir ter uma visão melhor do que exatamente o anticristo estava fazendo.

O pênis dele estava com aquele brilho por causa do óleo que estava terminando de passar com uma mão, que dava para perceber mesmo que com iluminação ruim apenas de uma vela. Não entendeu o riso dele e por voltou os olhos interrogativamente para o moreno, que estava sorrindo provocativo e só naquele momento Phillip notou que talvez tivesse olhado por tempo demais, sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Mas quem poderia lhe julgar? 

Deitou-se na cama o mais confortavelmente que era possível e prendeu a respiração sem perceber, sentindo Damien encaixar apenas a ponta da ereção na sua entrada e empurrando lentamente. Doeu um pouco e o anticristo percebeu:

— Tenta relaxar um pouco, ok Pip? — Ele pediu baixo, se curvando para perto do loiro de modo que conseguisse alcançar os lábios dele enquanto ainda segurava as suas pernas. Phillip obedeceu e soltou o ar devagar pouco antes do beijo, relaxando o suficiente para que Damien conseguisse entrar mais.

Agarrou as costas dele e cravou as unhas no mesmo instante que aqueles leves movimentos de vai e vem começaram. E foi bom, diferente de qualquer outro prazer que já havia sentido até então e o melhor deles. O pau dele estava esfregando exatamente naquele ponto que antes não fazia ideia que existia, quase tão melhor do que quando se tocava.

Sem fôlego precisou quebrar o beijo, mas Damien apenas segurou os quadris de Pip tornando as estocadas mais rápidas e agressivas que antes, enquanto o loiro instintivamente entrelaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. A cada investida parecia estar mais e mais perto do ápice, perseguindo-o desesperadamente enquanto gemidos, maldições e o nome de Damien escapavam da sua boca sem nenhum tipo de filtro. Levou uma mão até o próprio pau, se tocando também de um jeito desesperado, enquanto sua outra mão ainda estava nas costas do anticristo tratando de marcar a pele branca. 

Os sons de pele com pele ficaram cada vez mais rápidos e Damien ligeiramente mais agressivo quando apertou a pele do loiro o suficiente para marcar, enquanto perseguia o próprio prazer. Não que Pip estivesse muito diferente, parecia que tudo estava envolto por aquela névoa e sensação de que algo estava chegando, que ficava mais perto cada vez que o moreno lhe fodia. 

Acabou gozando primeiro e na própria mão, chamando pelo nome de Damien incontrolavelmente, enquanto ele não foi muito tempo depois. Abriu os olhos ainda ofegante, mas não barulhento, podendo ver que que o anticristo lhe encarava de volta e ambos sorriram um para o outro. Logo ele saiu de cima de Phillip, que se apoiou no colchão tentando se sentar, mas sentindo os braços subitamente fracos demais para qualquer esforço. 

Estava honestamente esperando que pudesse dormir e descansar um pouco depois de tudo, mas não viu o monge chegando pela porta – onde não havia realmente uma porta:

— _O que significa isso-!?_

Era o velho senhor Mackey que estava na porta, com os olhos arregalados por detrás daqueles óculos de lente grossa. Ele parecia absolutamente chocado, quase sem palavras e entendendo tudo rápido até demais. Damien, que só usava calças, foi mais rápido do que era humanamente possível para perto do monge e agarrou a garganta dele com uma mão só, levantando-o do chão segurando apenas pelo pescoço. 

Phillip tratou de cobrir sua nudez com a peça de roupa mais próxima, que nesse caso foi a camisa que antes Damien usava, mas sem saber o que fazer agora. O senhor Mackey havia _visto_, o que seria de Pip depois disso? Conseguia falar com tranquilidade que todos naquele mosteiro lhe odiavam e apenas a palavra daquele homem seria o suficiente para que fosse expulso apenas com as roupas do corpo.

— Pip.

O anticristo chamou pelo apelido e o loiro se levantou da cama com alguma dificuldade. O pobre monge engasgava sem ar, com aquelas unhas feias arranhando a pele do braço de Damien, mas ele não parecia sentir nada disso, enquanto encarava o velho com aqueles olhos afiados e especialmente vermelhos, como se fogo queimasse no fundo da íris.

— Se você quiser que eu mate, agora é o momento.

Ponderou sobre as palavras de Damien por bem menos tempo do que achou que pensaria, lembrando também que Mackey foi o monge que lhe mandou fazer uma cópia da bíblia como castigo. Não valia a pena jogar todo o seu futuro fora porque um velho bisbilhoteiro havia visto algo que não deveria.

— Você realmente me faria esse favor, Damien?

— _Não precisa perguntar duas vezes_.

O pescoço do senhor Mackey quebrou apenas com um aperto, em um estalo que soou mais alto do que deveria e corpo dele caiu no chão em um baque, imóvel. _Morto_.


End file.
